


Discretion, Look it Up

by tommygirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5780704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/pseuds/tommygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Jensen wonders what Jared's thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discretion, Look it Up

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble request #1 for request of Jared/Jensen, though my drabbles are never actually drabbles...

Jensen sat at the table, nursing his beer, and forced his gaze to meet Jared’s amused one. He fought hard for a neutral expression, but Jared had the type of smile that brought one out in other people. Namely him. And dammit, he was hoping to avoid smiling or looking like he was eating completely out of Jared’s hand on occasion. He was a fucking guy. He had his pride and, well, until recently, an ability to appear aloof.

“Jen?”

”What?”

“Were you listening to me?”

“I might’ve tuned you out when you said Dave Matthews Band totally rocks because I’d hate to have to think less of you,” Jensen replied, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He couldn't help it, dammit, but when he was around Jared it was a natural thing to want to smile and laugh and make stupid comments all the time.

“Those girls over there are staring you down.”

Jensen shrugged, not even bothering to look, and said, “Well, I am the hot one.”

“Maybe you should go home with one of them then, asshole,” Jared replied, kicking Jensen under the table. Jensen only winced when Jared’s foot moved up to his thigh and rested there. Jared grinned and said, “Besides I’ll have to crawl back to my dungeon soon...being too ugly for daylight.”

“Can I help it if all the girls want me?” Jensen said, taking a swig of his beer.

“I want you too.”

Fortunately, Jensen managed to swallow the beer before his mouth gaped open. He shook his head and said, “You really need to stop doing that.”

“Wanting you? You’ve never minded before,” Jared replied. His foot moved precariously closer to the danger zone and Jensen was forced to slap Jared’s leg away.

“No, but...do you have to say shit like that in public?”

“Suddenly shy?”

“No, but Jesus, it’s like you never heard of discretion.”

"What?"

"Discretion. Look it up."

"You've never minded before..."

"And I don't really mind now, but...you say...it's like..." Jensen paused, trying to explain this without causing a fight. He sighed and said, "You totally know what you're doing when you say shit like that."

Jared nodded and his face went neutral in a way that Jensen had been trying to manage all evening. He tossed a few dollars on the table, stood up, and walked out the door. Jensen sat there, unsure whether he was supposed to follow or if Jared was being a pissy-assed bitch. It wasn’t like Jensen had besmirched his good family’s name – he wanted some things to be just _them_ , not an entire bar-full of people, and for it to stop feeling like such a game.

Not that he minded games on occasion, but not all the fucking time.

And when exactly had he been castrated? Last time he checked he still had his testicles, so he wasn’t sure where these stupid feelings were even coming from.

And what was with feelings anyway? He hated the word. Always had since wayback in his first acting class when he was told to _emote more feeling_.

Jensen glanced up when he felt someone tapping on his shoulder. Jared glared down at him with his hands crossed over his chest. He said, “What are you doing?”

“Drinking a beer and wondering what you were doing.”

“I was waiting outside so you could drive me home and fuck me senseless.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

”I thought you were pissed at me.”

“Well, I am now.”

“No, you aren’t.”

“Yes, I am.”

“No, you aren’t. I know what your I’m-pissed-at-Jensen face looks like and that isn’t it,” Jensen replied. He stood up, practically pressing his chest against Jared’s.

Jared motioned over to the small group of giggling women and said, “Aren’t you worried about what your flock of women would think? Isn’t that why you brought up the topic of discretion?”

“Yeah, that’s it. Has nothing to do with the fact that when you pull this crap, it makes me hard and I want to do bad things in public places.” Jared grinned and Jensen pointed. “See, definitely not mad.”

Jared placed his hands on Jensen’s shoulders and pushed him toward the door. He said, “Let’s go, asshole. I’ve got plans for us.”


End file.
